Talk:Banjo-Kazooie Wiki
Now, its come to my attention that we need another admin, so were going to have a vote. For any candidate you want, copy and paste this: Support Oppose Comments Happy voting. Ill be back in a few days to see who won. :D - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:57, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Toys Section I was thinking that a new section we could add is about toys based on the Banjo-Kazooie section. We could have it split up into areas like plush toys and action figures. If anyone thinks this could be a good idea I will go ahead and begin taking pictures of my own Banjo-Kazooie toys. Or we could just make it Banjo-Kazooie Collectables instead of just toys and have magazine covers, and toys, and posters, players guides, etc. Thanks, :I believe it is a good idea. Although, don't put it at the top and maybe call it Merchndise. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 08:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC) I don't like the idea, that much... User:Tigger416/sig The idea itself is a good one, but unless you have a lot of pictures of merchandise, it probably shouldn't happen. <-_-> he watches... (talk) 03:55, November 30, 2013 (UTC) (New Main Page Header) New administrators What does anyone think about this as a header? Header removed for pushing sidebar off page :Cool. But we still need a nother sysop.- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 22:37, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but to tell the truth, I kind of prefer the one we have now just because it's large, easy to read, and links for beginners are placed right in the path your eyes would likely take. I do think a lot of other wikis actually use the layout you have there, and it does help to save space, but I think the current one is a little more user-friendly. That's just my opinion though. :Also, Lego, I'm not sure asking the wiki's three active members to vote for each other is really the best idea... I would think that usually admins op people who they've observed to be responsible and such, but it seems like you don't have a lot of time to spend here. I suppose you could just op all three of us. Haha, no though, that'd be a terrible idea. I don't know. ::Yeah I see what you're saying about it's user friendlyness. Oh and I'd say just op either Jimbo Jambo or Chicken because they probably know a lot more about code on a Wiki than I do :Actually, now that I think about it, three admins who can't agree on anything is probably a lot better than one admin whose opinion is absolute but shared by absolutely nobody, and I speak from experience there. Checks 'n' balances. Heck, you probably could op us all if you wanted. ::Should i? from wjhat Ive seen, you guy seem like good editors. o: - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 21:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well I mean, ideally you'd get a chance to know us all and only op us when things get too hectic for one person to handle (like I'm sure they will when B-T 3 is released and we get a flood of new users), but you yourself don't seem to have a lot of time to spend here, so...I dunno. At the moment there's not a lot of administrative stuff that needs to get done, although it might help to have the rights to screw with the MediaWiki stuff once I figure out what I'm actually doing. ::::So, ummm what's going to happen? I think some admin-required responsibilities have popped up (deleting images and pages, editing MediaWiki...) Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 07:41, 23 May 2008 (UTC) What's a "Page Header"? Tigger416 >talk > sign 07:41, 16 November 2009 (UTC) Poll We may want to switch the About Us information with the Poll because I think people would rather vote in the Poll than read the About us info. Also people wouldn't have to scroll down so far to reach the poll. Doing this also may take up less space on the main page. :Any chance we could put the poll on the sidebar? ::Yes we can but we need access to the MediaWiki:Sidebar page to change it. For most stuff involving changing the sidebar we will need Legodude. If we could get access we could make all kinds of widgets and other MediaWiki stuff. :::What I like about the poll is, we can see how many users access the site. I'll move the poll up so everyone who goes to the main page can see it. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 11:03, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Let's actually remove the "About us" section completely for now. It has no useful information that new users need to know. There is an abouts us page that we should link to somehwere. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 11:06, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oops. I just reset the poll. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 12:21, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::::What do you think about having a poll history article? It would be helpful for us to check information to better the wiki. ::::::I like the idea. 03:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok I have the poll history set up where people can still vote so I'm going to change the poll and add a link to the poll history page. If yall think that something needs to be changed about the poll feel free to do so. This is a good idea! Music tune section How about on the main page we have like a "Music Tunes" section or something. The wiki has many pieces of music (listed here) now and it could be setup with the choose and option system with randomonizes options. Many people search the internet looking for tunes so it would attract people to the wiki. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 10:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) What kind of music? Tigger416 >talk 10:30, 16 November 2009 (UTC) Copyrights Hey I've been meaning to ask this for a while but are we in any copyright violations putting up these pictures of the in game stuff? :That's what the copyright tags are for. Although, I have absolutely no idea what the copyright status of the screenshots are, so I've been using the No license tag for my images. ::I was using free use but now I use just nothing. I thought all images are free use if we take them so are copyrights needed? Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 23:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Character/Enemy Icons Are we going to be cutting out the background around the icons only leaving the head? I noticed we had done that to the Banjo and Kazooie icons. :Seems like an awful lot of work, and character portraits don't have the same sharp edges that 3D models do, meaning the outermost pixels blend with the background...wait, or do they? Er, anyway, it would certainly look neat, but I'm not about to volunteer to cut them all out. ::Well I did cut a few of them out but they appear a bit too pixilated so we may not want to do that. :::Try saving it as a JPG rather than a PNG. Ending the Poll When do you guys think we should start a new poll? If we start one soon I think it should be about how people feel about Nuts & Bolts. What do you guys think should be done? Thanks, :Good idea. Maybe the end of every month. So we got about a week left of this one. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 06:23, 23 May 2008 (UTC) German B-K Wiki I'm probably just silly and forgetful, but I couldn't find the place where we discussed the German wiki, so I'll start a new section here. Do we have a liaison between our two wikis? Who was it that approached us and offered to join in the first place? I'd like to ask a few questions about exactly where to put/direct interwiki links, but I'd rather not go in there representing the English wiki without actually being able to speak a lick of German and using a shaky online translator. :Yeh it was at the requests for affliates page. I believe the two wikis are automatically joined. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 07:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Er, 'kay, but my real question was whether or not we have someone who speaks both languages and frequents both wikis, or at least could relay messages if we left them on their talk page or something. Where can I find that page, by the way? It doesn't seem like it's linked to from anywhere and the categories are failing me. I swear there was someone there.... :::ARRGH. I hate it when I click the back button and it removes my message! User:BanjoTooie speaks two languages and here is the link. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 02:30, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Diddy Kong Racing I think we should include articles on this game, its characters, and levels. Banjo and Tiptup are both playable and it was Banjo's first appearance. I've seen a few other gaming wikis that have articles on characters featured in games. It would greatly increase the article count as well. What do yall think? :Yep Cool. 08:08, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Main page layout update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 19:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) : :( Yep, this hit my other wiki a couple of weeks ago. I knew it was a matter of time before it came here. Welcome and thankyou for taking the time to make a draft for our main page. I use monobook so I didn't notice the change, but we should do something about it then. I like your one; maybe we could make some minor changes (like the video is too big for the side). But thanks. 05:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hey Chicken, take a look at what I did with the layout and tell me what you think. Here it is User:Dekudan312/Dev. ::::I like it :) Nice job on the poll. A note about Youtube - youtube vids are almost always in the ratio (width to height) of about 5:6 (e.g. 355:425) - that is, the width should be about 83% of the height. Kirkburn (talk) 14:21, 14 August 2008 (UTC) If there are no objections, I would like to get the new layout (Dekudan's) up by the end of the week. Kirkburn (talk) 15:25, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I haven't heard anything from any of the other admins concerning the matter but I'll go ahead and put it up since we can't wait a real long time. Thanks for the information about the YouTube videos! :Oh sorry Dekudan. I forgot to get back to you. I've been busy lately with family problems. I like your layout. We should put itup if we have to. Cheers, 00:57, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thats fine, don't worry about it. :::Awesome, thanks. Kirkburn (talk) 16:36, 22 August 2008 (UTC) New layout This Wiki desperately needs a layout change and newer-looking infoboxes. With those, the Wiki would be sure to be more popular! If anyone has suggestions, talk with me on my talk page (or just here). Thanks! EmptyStar 23:40, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Um...do you have an idea? While the infoboxes do look a bit bland, I don't see what kind of stylistic upgrades we could do. 17:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::First, we should change the boarder from blue to crimson. Blue is the default, so we should change that. As for the infoboxes, we should two-tone them, like most other Wikis have.EmptyStar 01:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::The border of what? Are you talking about a specific skin? I don't think we can edit specific skins except for the MonoBook skin and the "custom" skin. 01:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Well, yeah, I guess I mean skin, haha. But yeah, the blue and white skin we have now has to go. Can that be done? EmptyStar 22:44, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just checked and apparently our default skin is not the personalized one. I'm going to go fix that. :::Well, maybe I should get approval from other admins first. If you want to see it right away, just change your skin preferences to MonoBook (near the bottom of the list). Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 23:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) This Wiki needs a lot of work Alrihgt, I've been working hard to revamp pages but if we don't fix up the way the Wiki looks we'll never attract more viewers. Here's some ideas. *New default skin **The Saphire default is sooooo plain, but the monobook has too much going on in it and just looks too tacky. I suggest we find someone to make us a layout that looks really cool but doesn't have TOO much going on in it. *New Main Page Layout **We can't really do this until we have a new layout, but this is important too. *Revamped infoboxes **Jimbo Jambo was certainly onto something when he was designing infobozes. He had a REALLY unique style and I think we should use his designs. We need an infobox for Characters, enemies, bosses, levels, items, and locations. *Fixing the space between text and images **I'm not sure if this can really be fixed, but I'm going to try to make this happen. Soooo, any questions or comments? EmptyStar 21:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :#I can always make a custom Monaco skin with the same colour scheme as the Monobook skin, but how do you see it as "tacky" or "too much going on"? The only thing that's not a block of colour is the absolute background. :#Agreed that the Main Page needs a featured article section. :#We have infoboxes for all/most of those things already - are you talking about changing them? It wouldn't be too hard. :#As I said elsewhere, there's no "picture margin" option or anything; there's nothing to do. :Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 14:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well for the background, I think there's too much colors going on in it. The sidebars are fine, but the part where the text is is pink i think htat sholuld be white. The absolute background should be a block color too imo (what's the point of those shapes? are they like paw prints?). And I was talking about the deisigns of the infoboxes, not hte actual infoboxes. Check Jimbo Jambo's userpage to check out some of the infoboxes he designed. And I guess you're right about the margin things. I'll just learn to deal with it. EmptyStar 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Welllll? D= EmptyStar 02:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :C'mon guys, PLEASE show a bit more incentive. I can't do this alone! EmptyStar 01:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :helllloooo? EmptyStar 15:05, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think perhaps we should remove the spoiler tags on pages that have them and just go ahead and put a spoiler warning on the front page of the wiki to advise people of spoiler content. The spoiler start and end tags seem kind of unnecessary, in my opinion. What do you guys think? Tycerius (talk) 02:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That makes sense, most wikis of this type do that kind of thing. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 11:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think so. I like the wiki as it is. Maybe something that bothers me is (as EmptyStar said) is the space between the diferent secctions of a gallery. Fawful 05:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) New name? Crazy idea, but could we change the wiki's name to Jiggypedia? Don Pinstripelli 17:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I add this stuff? By question is, what about fan games? The biggest one is "Banjo Threeie: Chapters (chpt. 1)". Can we add these as articles or no? Also, is it all right to add BK related software/tools? Like Banjo's Backpack, the Banjo-Kazooie Editor, etc.? <-_-> he watches... (talk) 03:58, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :In my opinion, we should stay away from fan games unless one gets widespread enough to eclipse some of the actual games (which I don't believe is close to happening at this point). :"Tools" I'm not really informed about. Could you explain a bit more why the wiki could use pages about hacking programs? Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table DesignerThe Image Guru 13:51, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :::The biggest (and practically only known) fan game is called Banjo Threeie Chapters. You can find that here http://goo.gl/TIUota. While it does look...uh...shabby at best, it's practically the first complete banjo game that you might have heard of. There are others, but it took me a whole lot of googling to find them, so I can understand why they wouldn't get a page. :::The hacking utilities...have you heard of Banjo's Backpack? It's a level editor for the n64 version of Banjo-Kazooie. It's pretty amazing and is a big part of BK history (at least in my opinion). You can find that here http://goo.gl/sWA230. Again there are others, but they are less important, and don't effect BK as much (a N64 sound tool, a BK re-texture tool, just to name a few). <-_-> he watches... (talk) 03:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) About wiki dumps Hey there! TheGreatNi here! Over the past months, I've worked hard to bring together a digital time capsule of all things Banjo-Kazooie in a project called the BKArchive . One of the things about it is that it contains a full offline version of the Banjo-Kazooie that can be viewed with WikiTaxi! My only fret is that the database dumps are slow and unpredicatable on my end. If there are any mods out there that now they can help speed up the dumps somehow, it would be much appreciated! "captured by BottlesGlasses"... This phrase is repeated in several of the pages that I have visited (and apparently several more) and it seems incredibly out of place. Is there are reason why credit is being give to somebody in articles against the general MoS of virtually every Wikia? Is this person special in any way? The founder of this particular wiki or something that may justify the attention? Pixel Cube (talk) 10:14, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Massive Vandalism This user has been vandilizing. He deleted 11,604 bites of data from Banjo. This deserves attention, I'd say. Just reporting, but I don't know where that belongs. I couldn't find where. Sorry if I chose the wrong place. Mjtg25 (talk) 17:39, June 11, 2019 (UTC)